1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser range finders. More specifically, the present invention relates to laser range finders used for determining distance on a golf course.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many, years, range finders have been used to determine the distance to a flagstick on a fairway of a golf course. With fairway distances of 200 hundred to 600 yards, the use of range finders by golfers has increased over the years. However, many commercially available range finders still lack certain necessary features that many golfers desire.
Gardiner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,145 discloses a multi-use tool including range finding capability.
Faulkner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,296, discloses a range finder using an image based distance measuring means.
For example, the power button often has to be continuously depressed during a “sweep” of the field of view to determine the distance to a flagstick.
Many range finders are unstable when hand held, adding to the difficulty in acquiring the target flagstick.
Some range finders only have a single magnification for optical viewing, and the single magnification is sometimes inadequate.
Many range finders lack a positive feedback when a target is acquired.
Most range finders lack the capability of capturing and displaying the minimum distance measured during a sweep, especially when the minimum distance corresponds to the flagstick.
Many range finders fail to have an ergonomically appealing shape, adding to discomfort and the inability to properly use the range finder.
Thus, an improved range finder is desired to overcome the failures of the prior art.